


The Five Stages of Heartache

by smuttytaelien



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Marriage, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien
Summary: Seungmin loved too hard and fell too fast. Hyunjin was unobtainable.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Five Stages of Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on SYML's Fear of the Water

Hwang Hyunjin broke his heart. 

Seungmin was in love with a boy far, far away. If Seungmin was on Earth, Hyunjin was prancing through the galaxy, teasing and laughing like everything wasn't crumbling around him. 

"I think we should break up." 

Seungmin didn't think the same. "Okay." 

And the planets collided. 

Hyunjin left, and he moved on. He met Changbin at a dingy club across from the university, and Seungmin faded from his universe. Changbin and Hyunjin were the Earth and the moon. They revolved around each other, for each other, always pulled into the others orbit, even when far apart. Hyunjin and Seungmin were always a bit too far. 

"I'm in love with you, Seungmin. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You would find someone else." 

"I could never." 

He lied. Hyunjin lied as casually as he flirted, through parted lips and with a smile. Hyunjin never cheated on him, not physically. Emotionally, Seungmin knew there were others. He knew he could never find his place in Hyunjin's solar system among so many beautiful planets. Maybe it was Seungmin's fault they ended. 

"Do you still love me, Hyunjin?"

He smiled, his teeth shone under the moonlight. "Of course I do."

Seungmin hated him. He hated that Hyunjin could fall asleep at night without nightmares waking him up. He hated that Hyunjin could smile for himself and not to convince others of his stability. Hwang Hyunjin made his blood boil. 

"Hyunjin, you're overworking yourself! You're going to get hurt if you don't slow down." 

"One of us has to do something around here, Min, and it sure as hell ain't you!" 

Hyunjin apologized like he always did. Seungmin accepted it like he always did. And then it would happen again. 

It always did. 

Seungmin would give up on his singing if Hyunjin would just come back home. He would sell his entire book collection to have Hyunjin kiss him one last time. Seungmin was still hopelessly in love with him, but he hardly glanced in his direction. Polite texts faded to Seungmin's desperate pleas until Hyunjin was unreachable. Hyunjin was living in a different Milky Way, and none of his rockets quite reached. If they weren't made for each other, why did the universe allow them to fall in love? 

"I don't want you to leave me." 

"I can't stay and pretend, Seungmin. It hurts more." 

"Please don't go. I have nothing without you." 

Hyunjin left him anyway. 

Seungmin numbed. The pain ebbed to a constant moon, waning and waxing but never disappearing. His body moved along a track, pulled by invisible strings. He woke up, tried to eat, threw it up, went to school, came home, slept, repeated. He was so, so hungry. But to move was to have motivation, and Seungmin would rather turn bony and brittle in the safety of his bed. 

"Seungminnie, what are these for?" 

"Depression." 

"Don't be sad. You have me now, and I'll never let you be sad again." 

"I know you won't, Hyunjin." 

Hwang Hyunjin broke his heart, but Seungmin learned to move on. He met Lee Felix, who housed an entire constellation on his cheekbones. Felix brought sunlight back to Seungmin's darkness, and they flourished. They fell in love, and they got married. Seungmin wrote out Hyunjin's invitation with a smile. 

Kim Seungmin got married to the love of his life, and the planets collided.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Please give Stray Kids' comeback a lot of love ~<3


End file.
